An Unusual Approach (Wings of Fire Book Two: The Lost Heir)
by KidraTheKittyDragon
Summary: An erotica/comedy story featuring an alternative scenario from the beginning of second book. After re-reading the it, I've noticed that one of the plot points feels a little loose, so why not take an adventage of that and create my first, ever fanfiction! Just keep in mind the rather loose approach to the biology of those dragons. Imagine them as you see fit!


Carefully Starflight draped a few large leaves over the dragon's head, so he couldn't see where they went. He pointed toward the forest and mouthed. "Just to be safe".

But that did not stop the Skywing and just as they turned around ready to lift off, the dragon shook his head and sent the leaves falling onto the ground. Starflight cast a look over his shoulder and motioned to the others, stepping back to the defiant dragon.

"That was to be expected," snarked Glory. "We could simply bury his head under the sand."

"To suffocate him?" Tsunami cried, turning to face Glory.

"Sounds like an option to me," Glory blurted.

"Just put something over his face, or blindfold him, or whatever!" Tsunami growled.

"And what are we supposed to use?" Starflight aptly retorted. "If we were still in the Mudwing kingdom, a vine could do the job, but here? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Would have been nice if for once things would go as smooth as they seemed in theory," said Glory.

All of the dragonets stood there in silence, some of them looking around as the others kept staring either at the sand or at the troublesome Skywing, trying their futile attempts at thinking of a new plan. But before long, Sunny noticed the usually dark, midnight-black dragon flare up with soft, pink undertones spreading across his cheeks.

"Hey, Starflight, is everything alright?" she asked discreetly, stepping closer to the Nightwing. "Have you thought of something? Anything?"

Starflight, visibly flustered, blushed some more, raising his snout to face Sunny. He nodded his head and looked somewhere to the side, avoiding her eyes.

"Come on," she took another step. "It's not like you not to immediately share some of your brilliant ideas!" With a giggle she beckoned the rest of the dragons and immediately followed. "Gather around! We know what to do!"

"I knew our witty dragon will figure something out sooner or later," Clay said clearly excited, giving Starflight a reassuring pat on the back. "Starflight saves the day once again!" Black dragon uneasily stepped from one set of his paws to the others.

"So? What is it?" Tsunami asked.

"We don't really have a choice but to use the leaves," Starflight said and flapped his wings a little, trying to keep his calm.

"So we do the same thing as before and hope for the best?" Clay tilted his head.

"No, we plaster them to his face."

"The newfound acid of mine might do the job if that's what you're hinting at," Glory smirked, gazing at the immobile Skywing.

"Something that's not going to dissolve his snout and that we can get in the middle of nowhere.", said Starflight as he stepped towards the Skywing, having a look at his disgruntled snout. "And that would be cum."

Immediately all the dragonets swirled to look at the Nightwing. Glory's scales shined with brilliant pink, Tsunami's luminescent stripes flashed dazzlingly and Clay shot a glance at both of them, his mouth gaping. Sunny didn't seem to react except for quickly asking what's that.

"Have I heard that right?" Glory asked slowly, the pink of her scales shifting into shades of red.

"Did these Nightwings bash your brain out with a scroll or something? What are you saying?" Tsunami erupted, lashing her tail back and forth.

"D-don't gang up on me like that! I don't like the sound of that myself, you know, but what other choice do we have?" Starflight responded hurriedly. "We need to harvest the dragon juices to be sure that we are safe!"

"You seem to be enjoying this. Your mouth says one thing, but your body is a different story," Glory replied, pointing one of her claws at the underbelly of the Nightwing.

Starflight immediately shifted in place, his wings flapping limply as he backed a little, falling on his backside. He scrambled to cover his groin with both of his front paws in an undignified way, only bringing attention to it. In an effort to avert their focus, he tried to pull himself together, speaking in a comically confident voice.

"This is about our safety, our lives, our destiny. No one will know about it! This is going to stay between us and the rest of the dragons won't hear about this filthy act!"

"The problem is that I will remember it!" Tsunami said with another outburst.

"Don't think I'm agreeing with any of this," Glory replied, amused by the idea, "but you've said something about us. What's that about? What do I, Tsunami or Sunny have to do with this?"

Throughout the talk, the red Skywing kept his eyes widely opened, blinking with disbelief. A slight smirk appeared on Starflight's face as he glanced back down at him and began to explain.

"To achieve full arousal and swiftly proceed with our plan, I'd need some sort of," Starflight paused and then continued smoothly," stimulation. There were some scrolls going into detail about what could be done about that, so-"

"Why you?", asked Glory.

"Huh?" Nightwing was caught off guard by this remark, shifting in place and giving her an unsure smile. "Why me?"

"Yes, why you, Starflight. You might have the brains, but when it comes to these matters, how about we focus on our strong, bigwings here?", Glory's tone sounded more playful this time putting exaggerated emphasis on the flattering adjectives.

Clay, who was standing close to Sunny, trying to quietly keep up with this unprecedented conversation suddenly stepped in, reassuring Sunny that he'll explain everything after they're done talking.

"Um, I don't mind Starflight doing this if he wants to. I think it would be even better knowing he went through all those scrolls and all."

Behind them, Tsunami kept lashing around, smacking her tail against the ground and snapping at the clouds of sand arising with each strike.

"Seems to be her coping mechanism," Glory glanced at the irritated Seawing and said, letting out a loud sigh. "We're going with Clay."

"B-but I came up with that plan!" Starflight protested, stomping with one of his paws.

Glory rolled her eyes and was already taking steps towards Tsunami, stopping just out of reach of her fierce thrashing. After a few sound remarks she pulled her to the side and waved to Sunny, who quickly hopped to join the other dragonesses; Clay and Starflight just far enough to hear indistinguishable chatter. Few exchanges later and the female dragons strode reluctantly past the Nightwing, coming to a stop right a front of the big, bulky Mudwing.

"Are we actually going to do this? Like, we're actually serious about this?" whispered Tsunami, stealing a glance at Glory, who bit her lip.

"Just follow my lead and everything will be fine. Sheesh," replied the Rainwing,

Glory quickly turned in place and both dragonesses followed, somewhat clumsily, and now Starflight could see their faces—only Sunny looked like she wasn't going to hate herself for this throughout the rest of her life. Clay looked confused and was just about to open his mouth to ask about what's going on when all the dragonesses rose their rears into the air.

"I'm not usually the one to complain but-", Tsunami started.

"Just shut it. The quicker we get this over with, the better," Glory snapped and raised her tail, draping it over her back, following it with a growl that made the rest do the same.

The view of the exposed undertails made Clay's snout burst in a bright, red shade as if he was about to combust and no amount of fireproof scales could shelter him from those fierce flames. He kept staring mindlessly at each of the displayed scaly behinds, thwacking his tail against the ground. Back when he lived under the mountain, he never had much interest in bodies of the dragonesses. Here and there he would catch a glance during a sparring or a race, but he never gave it much of a thought. But now it was different. Now it wasn't just a quick glimpse.

Meanwhile, Starflight scales seemed like they're going to turn green with envy. He let out a loud whine and then tried to casually step around the dragonesses, hoping to take a peak himself.

"Stop. Just stop. Sticking my ass for someone like that is embarrassing enough as it is, Starflight.", Glory said as Sunny cackled joyfully, keeping her eyes fixed on the sneaky Nightwing.

Starflight took a step back, raking the sand underneath his claws in frustration. He still could not believe that his own plan was passed down to a dopey Mudwing. This big, fat, featherbrained dragon was too lucky for his own good. Vile thoughts kept coming to his mind and he scolded himself for one after another. This was his friend, after all, he should not be feeling disdain towards him. But it was difficult to restrain his thoughts at the heat of the moment.

"Could you quit staring and just get on with it?" Tsunami snapped, breaking Mudwing's mindless trance. Clay noticed that he began to slobber and gave his snout a violent shake. Sunny let out a light-hearted giggle, wiggling her hips around.

"Oh yes, okay, so, I just have to mount one of you and-" Clay immediately paused while taking a step as Glory's tail smacked him across the face.

"No, you mudhead! Just do it with your paw!" Rainwing cried out.

"Sorry! Okay. I-I just wasn't sure." With those words, Clay flopped onto the ground. His legs spread apart. Mudwing's dragonhood suddenly showed up from under him and quivered vigorously. It grew larger and larger, each of the throbs a token of its increasing stiffness and the potency of its scent, bringing dragonesses' attention to it. All three of them looked over their shoulders, making Clay let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh gosh! Clay!" Sunny squeaked.

"Bigwings in more than one sense, I see," Glory quipped with Tsunami arranging her tail so that she could hide her face but also look back at the Mudwing through the small gap between in.

"You sick little bustardlings," groaned the Skywing.

Clay, at last, took a hold of his full-sized dragonhood, now experiencing his wild throbbing in his own paw. It felt hot, almost sizzling hot as he began to slowly stroke himself while staring at the wonderful set of draconic rumps. Each of the dragonesses approached the situation differently. Sunny kept on wiggling her sizable hips with the bright smile still plastered across her snout. Tsunami had her muzzle covered along with the rest of her body being still but her alluring curves and bright flashing stripes were enough to bring Mudwing's attention. Whereas the Seawing was trying to obscure herself, Glory kept one of her paws on her plump booty spreading her rear. The unique quality of her scales allowed her to emphasize both of her holes, making the rainbow colors pulse and highlight them like a slot machine.

"Starflight, could you please stop looking at me like that?" Clay whined, still rubbing his hefty shaft as he leaned a little to his side, one hind leg on the ground, the other one suspended and trembling in the air.

The dark colored dragon didn't seem embarrassed and quickly turned to Glory again with an entreating face, his tone getting more and more desperate.

"Glory, please! I cannot take this anymore!" Starflight begged, scraping the underside of his belly against the greenery spreading under him.

The Rainwing didn't seem to care much for the genuine pleads, placing another one of her paws on her rump; her head was now firmly placed against the ground. Clay noticed the broadened view right away, picking up the pace of his strokes, His big draconic orbs began to wobble from the added force, making a resounding slap each time he brought his grip down. The head of his dragonhood began to leak sending a few warm trickles of his seed down onto his paw as he concentrated on the invitingly clenching tailhole of his Rainwing friend. Sunny noticed that the dragoness next to her was hogging all of Mudwing's attention, hopping closer to her and striking her rear with her own. That threw Glory off her balance, making her bounce off Tsunami who's tail instantly shoot up into the air and she growled at the dragons next to her, pressing herself against Glory.

"Hey! What are you both doing?" Rainwing protested as she was being squeezed between two of her friends.

"What are you doing!" Tsunami replied with a snarl.

"Clay isn't only yours, Glory!" Sunny squeaked.

Dragonesses kept the quarrel going, flinging stinging comments at one another. Clay wanted to interject, but all the arguments made dragonesses wiggle even more, slamming their curvy rears on one another, squeezing them, wrestling and revealing their most delicate parts during more forceful smacks. They ended up pouncing on one another and lumping together. Their wings furled and unfurled, tails lashed around and scoffs sounded more vitriolic than ever. But Clay couldn't think about it, as the dragonesses' booties intermingled, and he savored the vivid clash of their scaly holes flashing across his eyes.

"Ah! I'm coming, guys!" moaned out Clay, digging his free paw into the ground.

"Wait!" all three of them cried at once.

After the sudden reveal, the dragonesses froze in place, raising their heads, only to be covered in thick ropes of Clay's gushing dragonhood, splashing all three of them as the viscous bursts of his seed kept coming. Mudwing groaned throughout this act while Sunny, Glory and Tsunami swiveled in place, letting go of one another but not before the thick dragon juice coated all of them.

"Aaahhh," panted Clay, falling onto his back with a satisfied smile.

"Gross!" bellowed Tsunami, spitting rampantly. "Some of it fell into my mouth!"

The Seawing turned and dashed towards the water, disappearing under its surface.

"Sunny! You were supposed to keep the leaves ready!" Glory barked accusingly.

"I-I'm sorry! I kind of… forgot!" Sunny yelped.

"And you! You should have thought better than to aim this thing at us!" Glory turned to Clay, squinting her eyes at a dragon who did not reply, lying on the ground and panting from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Someone trying to come off as an Icewing, eh?" mocked the immobile red dragon.

"Someone needs to shut your mouth," Glory snapped.

She stepped towards him, wiping some of the pearly white patches off her colorful scales. They were still dripping, coating several of the leaves under her with white stains. After picking one of them up, she moved to the Skywing who was looking at her with a nasty smile. The second he noticed what she was holding, his smile turned into a frown.

"No. no! Keep that way from me!" the Skywing squirmed and groaned, eventually ending with most of the leaves plastered all over his snout. The viscous cum did the job. Starflight's plan did work. Speaking of whom.

"Starflight?" Sunny asked in the distance, speaking to the black heap of scales that was steadily raising up and down.

Glory stepped closer and noticed Starflight bearing the same, unmistakable perverse smile as Clay did.

"I swear we took our eyes off him for just a second," Glory turned to Sunny after which they both let out a laugh.


End file.
